heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Hope Diamond (Fear)
__NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ this is old byt dont touch anything thx |-| new code= text |-| old code= heyo this is created by fear, dont steal the concept of this sona please and thank you-''' '''Summary Hope Diamond was a former guardian for both Pink Diamond and Blue Diamond. Despite her being a diamond, she is merely a low classed one - which is why she was given the position of a guardian. She was made before the rebellion had occurred, and had eventually come to the conclusion mid-war that Earth was where she should stay. Hope has caused some bad luck to those she stumbled upon in her years on Earth, so she's decided to stay in areas that are too dangerous for humans to inhabit or explore. Appearance I thought you already knew that our appearances were just projections? Hope Diamond is a gem of a height smaller than the average Quartz soldier. She stands at an average human height of 5'5. Her hair is a dark blue shade with some waves and curls here and there - a better example would be a differently styled [[Lapis Lazuli (Canon)|'Lapis Lazuli']] hairstyle. She has a slightly thin, average looking build much like - again - a Lapis Lazuli. Her gem is also in place of her left eye, shining and glimmering from shades and tints of red to blue. Currently Her top is a red vest with no specified symbol on it, as well as a blue, long sleeved top beneath the vest. Attached to the vest are two translucent, silk shoulder pads that have a red hue plastered onto it. Hope's bottom half is mainly a pair of deep blue leggings with a pair of boots that come up mid-shin. There's a diamond close to the mid-shin part of the boot, as well as the boots having small heels. The color is also a shining black color. The diamonds on her boots are a red color, however, and the outline on the soles of them are a soft blue color. She also is seen wearing fingerless, dark red colored gloves. Debut N/A Personality It doesn't particularly matter on how I act, really. Hope can come off as a very quiet being, usually taking in every action and feeling as well as the effects on each thing she does, and how it impacts herself and other things and/or beings. That being said, it's quite obvious that she's extremely observant and prefers to spend more time thinking about certain things in the future. She has a creative outlook on the world she lives on, taking immense satisfaction and undying interest in the infinite ideas, theories, and discoveries that humans have made. She does, however, always find herself hovering around the subject of the fine arts; specifically drawing, singing, and some form of dancing. Hope also adores the occasional time when she can look up at the sky and stargaze, as well as the times when she can get a grab on a book about reincarnation. As you would suspect from the impact she took from the events that happened in Gem History, Hope can get triggered easily with a rush of positive or negatively charged emotions. Specifically, anything revolving around Homeworld, or of the Rebellion and the Tragedy of her Diamond. Hope usually easily admits that she was a neutral gem in the war, agreeing with both sides as well as pointing out key factors that were wrong for both parties. Speaking of, she usually won't come out and talk easily with others. She finds it quite difficult to tear down the wall that keeps her away from communicating with anyone. Due to this, she seems to stress herself out with worries. Anxiety if you may, as well as a gem equivalent of hypomanic-depression. Hope, unfortunately, can be extremely stubborn as well. But only when she understands that something is definitely bothering someone she might've grown close to. Hope is very truthful, promising something is a vow to her. With her honesty comes her passion for things she has a high interest in. She's someone who may seem to be too trustworthy but is definitely someone to talk to when there's a stressful situation going on. She's understanding, caring, a great listener, and as stated earlier - incredibly observant. Hope is confident with this side of her when around someone she does greatly care for, otherwise a quiet and naive gem under first judgment. History Let's.. Not talk about this. Being a former guard for both Pink and Blue Diamond, she only switched back and forth between the two for urgent needs. Under Pink Diamond's Court, her main mission at the time of colonizing Earth was to protect Pink Diamond and fend off any harmful beings that may try to come close to her. When she was assured that the Diamond was not in need of any supervision, Hope would supervise the progress of kindergartens and train certain soldiers. She always found it interesting, training some elite soldiers, wondering if they would be good enough for the security of Pink Diamond. At one point, Hope trained Rose Quartz in an area she struggled with, having small conversations with her as she progressed. Hope was indeed devastated and shocked by the fact that one of the soldiers that she may have assisted was the gem to take down an Authority member. When the tragedy of Pink Diamond struck, Hope Diamond was moved over to Blue Diamond's Court in order to help capture the rebels, as well as make sure that Blue Diamond was safe. Though, more for helping to assure that Blue Diamond was always safe. When the midst of the war came, however, Hope grew tired of listening to the constant gossip of which gem was on what side. Few Homeworld elite soldiers had tried to assume which side Hope herself was on, as she seemed tired of her current job as a guard. Which she was, yes. Before the final attack that would wipe out the war, Hope had concluded that she wouldn't stand for any more of the war, abandoning her position and seeking shelter for her to stay in for what would be the rest of the war. Relationships I've got your back if you've got mine. ---- * Pink Diamond - As any gem would to their diamond, Hope highly respected and cared for Pink Diamond. Nothing more, nothing less. ---- * Blue Diamond - Hope felt as if Blue Diamond was nothing but a replacement in order to make up for the loss of her original diamond. She didn't care for her as much and wasn't as protective over her as much as she was for Pink Diamond. ---- * Snowflake Obsidian - N/A ---- Abilities Of course I have unique abilities compared to other gems. Everyone is unique. Hope Diamond has a number of abilities like any gem would. This includes some of the standards like shape-shifting, fusion, and weapon summoning. Fusions * N/A Skillset * Scythe Proficiency - Hope Diamond is very skilled when it comes to using her scythe. ** Dual Wielding - Showing off her ambidextrous nature, she can wield two smaller scythes during battle if necessary. * Photokinesis - Hope can use her gem as a flashlight, you could say, for lighting up dark areas. Her light starts off a soft blue, fading to a salmon color. Unique Abilities * Enhanced Strength - Hope, being a diamond, is known for being much stronger than average gems. She can outmatch a standard Quartz, but she can still be taken down by elite soldiers. * Heat Resistance - She is incredibly resistant to heat, but isn't your type of gem to go for a dip in lava. * Hyalokinesis - Hope has the ability to manipulate glass, specifically for the need of a deadly situation, resulting in either a sort of shield or strong armor. Of course, this glass can still be shattered with enough damage. * Electrical Resistance - Meaning she can resist a certain amount of electricity, but nothing as strong or complicated to that of a gem destabilizer - she could last for a while, but would eventually poof. Trivia Useless information, proceed- * Hope Diamond is ambidextrous but prefers her right hand more for physical work, and her left hand more for her drawings and writings. * Hope Diamond is still currently in hiding until further notice. * Hope Diamond used to have glasses when she was first created, but she got rid of them after a few regenerations. ** Hope Diamond has regenerated about three times. Gemology * Diamonds are the hardest on the Mohs scale of mineral hardness with a rating of 10. * Diamond crystals are brought closer to the Earth’s surface through volcanic activity. * Diamonds have very high melting point of 6420' F and a boiling point of 8720' F . * The word "Diamond" comes from the Greek word "Adamas" and means "unconquerable and indestructible." * The Hope Diamond exhibits an unusually intense and brilliant red phosphorescence (‘glow-in-the-dark’ effect) after exposure to short-wave ultraviolet light. The red glow indicates that a different mix of boron and nitrogen is within the stone. Gallery yknow like pictures and stuff :0 1475337815278.png 1475184783575.jpg|second regeneration Category:FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer's Stuff